How Black Panther Should Have Ended
Coming Soon TBA Synopsis * In the Ancestral Plane, T'Challa encounters Mufasa from Lion King, who mistakes him for Simba. When T'Challa introduces himself, Mufasa tells him he's in the lion's section, and points out the panther tree behind him. * While she and Nakia pursue Klaue and his men in Busan, Okoye climbs out of their bullet-proof car to attack and immediately gets shot and killed, much to Nakia's horror. * When Killmonger and the others break Klaue out of the interrogation room, T'Challa prepares to give chase, but Shuri tells him to use their car-disabling devices to stop them, which T'Challa does, and he subdues all of them. * When Killmonger undergoes the Black Panther treatment, the woman ends up giving him purple poison instead of the herb, killing him. * During the climactic battle for Wakanda, Steve Rogers, Falcon and Black Widow show up to check on Bucky. T'Challa tells him they're busy at the moment, and Rogers offers to help, but they refuse. How it REALLY Should've Ended * T'Chaka kills his brother, N'Jobu, saving Zuri's life, and tells the latter that they speak nothing of this. Zuri, however, suggests they take N'Jobu's son (Killmonger) with them as opposed to leaving him, which T'Chaka agrees to. Years later, Killmonger becomes more inclined to help the world with Wakanda's technology as opposed to starting a global revolution (which he briefly jokes about) as he, T'Challa and Shuri discuss plans for improving their way of life. Transcript Cue Marvel Studios inspired HISHE logo... which T'Challa destroys with his new suit. Creator: AW, COME ON! We open with T'Challa in the ancestral plane. T'Challa: Father? Father, are you there? Cue the appearance of... Mufasa: Simba... Wait, you're not Simba. Who are you? T'Challa: My name is T'Challa. I am the new King of Wakanda, and The Black Panther. I'm looking for my father and the ancest-. Mufasa: Oh, you're a Panther! Sorry, this is the Lion Section. The Panther Section is right over there. Cue title. We begin with Okoye and Nakia in the car chase scene. Klaue's goons shoot at their car. Nakia: They are shooting at us. Luckily our car is bulletproof. Okoye: (starting to climb out with her spear) Yes, now I climb out into the open to attack. Nakia: You're going to what?! Cue Okoye getting shot. Nakia: OKOYE, WHYYYYYYYYY?! Fast forward to Killmonger rescuing Klaue. Klaue: (while being rescued) PRECIOUSSSSSSSSS!!! Black Panther: Klaue is getting away! I will begin another car chase. (walks off-screen, then appears again) Sponsored by Lexus. Shuri: Don't be silly, Brother! Use the car disabling devices, you dummy! Black Panther: (getting one from Okoye) Oh, right! I forgot we had those. Killmonger's van drives off. T'Challa throws the car disabling device, which disables the van. He then one-punches Killmonger, Linda, and Klaue. Black Panther: Yes! Black Panther. Fast forward to Killmonger drinking what he thinks is The Heart-Shaped Herb. Old Lady: This will give you the power of The Black Panther. Psyche! It's actually just poison. Cue Killmonger dying. Old Lady: Haha! Looks like YOU did not check what you put in YOUR body. Mm-hmmmm. (whispers) Wakanda Forever. Fast forward to the final fight. Black Panther: (punching W'Kabi) WAKANDA FOREVER! Cut to Killmonger fighting Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia, then to M'Baku strangling two Border Tribe members while barking. Cue the arrival of Cap, Falcon, and Black Widow. Captain America: HEY HEY HEY! HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Black Panther: Oh! Captain America! Uh, we are having... a disagreement. (punches W'Kabi quickly) What are you doing here? Captain America: I was just coming by to see how Bucky's Jesus costume was going. Black Panther: We're a little busy at the moment. A rhino runs past Cap. Captain America: Well, do you need any help? Every Wakandan ever: NO, GO AWAY! Captain America: Okay, guys, now's apparently not a good time. Let's just come back later. (leaves with Falcon and Nat) Fast forward. But this is how it really should have ended Cue T'Chaka killing Killmonger's dad in the past. Zuri: Oh no. You have saved my life but also killed your brother who was a traitor to Wakanda. T'Chaka: Yes. We will speak nothing of this. Zuri: What about the boy? Quick shot of young Killmonger. T'Chaka: We should leave him. Zuri: I don't think that's a good idea. T'Chaka: We should take him with us. Many Years Later. We see Killmonger standing with T'Challa and Shuri, outside his old home. Killmonger: Yeah, I think if I grew up here, I'd have turned out a whole lot different. T'Challa: We will not let the mistakes of our fathers define who we are. Together, we will make things right. Killmonger: What you mean, like start a violent revolution? T'Challa: No, Cousin, I did not mean-. Killmonger: Don't trip, I'm playin'. Let's just start by giving people the tools to better their lives. T'Challa: Yes, we can build a school right over there. Shuri: We can provide medical and technological advancements over there. T'Challa: (walking forward) Educate the masses. Improve our way of life. (points to the side) And get these two... a Cafe! We pan over to see Batman and Superman sitting at a park bench. Batman: Oh, thank God. Superman: Oh my gosh, you can afford a cafe, you-! Cut to later in The New Super Cafe. Superman: Oh, this cafe is nice! It's like nothing ever happened. Batman: Yeah, apparently Vibranium just fixes everything. Black Panther: Yes, it does. It is really quite convenient and seemingly capable of fixing anything. (looks at the two heroes) Would you like some? Batman: No thanks, Catman, I'm good. Because I'm Batman. Besides, something tells me you're gonna need that Vibranium more than us. Black Panther: Why is that? Cue the cars outside crashing into each other as Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian walk past to retrieve The Time Stone. Ebony Maw: Hear me and rejoice. Mercy is upon you. Batman: Just a feeling. The end. Outro scene is the part before M'Baku's introduction. Zuri: Is there anyone else here who wishes to challenge for the throne? ???: I challenge. T'Challa looks at his opponent, who steps out of the shadows to reveal that it's... Blade: Time for The Daywalker to take back his day! Youtube Outro. Shuri is in The Cafe. Shuri: WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOSE?! Batman: You like tired memes, huh? (hands her a box of every meme ever created) Then you're gonna love these. Shuri: (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!) Category:Episodes